Weed's Birthday
Weed's Birthday is the twenty-first episode of the second season. Plot It is a beautiful morning and a rather special day for Weed - it is her birthday. Bill and Ben pop up yawning and stretching and Weed asks what they are doing today, but they don't tell her and go leaving Weed to think they've forgotten her birthday. Bill and Ben actually haven't forgotten Weed's birthday and are planning a special birthday surprise for her. Bill and Ben go into Slowcoach's house where he is writing a birthday poem for Weed, he asks them if they'd like to hear it and Bill and Ben say they'd love to but they have other people to see about Weed's birthday surprise. Bill and Ben go to Thistle's corner where Scamper and Boo are about to do a dance for Weed's birthday surprise with Whimsy playing music on her cobweb. The dance begins but Boo loses control and gets stuck up the drainpipe which Thistle finds very funny. Bill says Scamper and Boo will do great at the dancing while he and Ben go to see if anyone else is preparing a surprise for Weed. Bill and Ben go to the end of the garden where Whoops pops out of the soil and shows them his present for Weed - compost to put round her roots. Bill and Ben are passing nearby the greenhouse when they are someone laughing inside and Bill thinks it might be Ketchup so they go to find out. When Bill and Ben go into the greenhouse, they discover it's not Ketchup who's laughing and it's actually Tad who tells the flowerpot men he has been telling Ketchup the jokes he is going to tell to Weed for her birthday surprise. Tad tells one of his jokes to Bill and Ben but he laughs so much that Ketchup has to finish it, Bill and Ben say they'll leave Tad to practice and make a run for it. Some beads fall out of the sky and Bill and Ben slip on them and fall over. Pry flies down and shows Bill and Ben her present for Weed - a piece of string with a bead on it, the beads that Bill and Ben slipped on had fallen off the string. The flowerpot men are sure Weed will like the present and if Pry gets together with Whimsy, Weed might like it even better. Pry doesn't know what Bill and Ben mean so they show her. Whimsy spins a string of web, Pry gives the beads to Whimsy and she puts them on the web. Pry and Whimsy have made a beautiful birthday necklace for Weed. Bill gets out a list of everyone and what they're doing for Weed's birthday surprise and he and Ben agree that everyone is ready, but then they realize that they've been so busy making sure everyone else is ready for Weed's birthday surprise, they haven't done anything themselves. Poor Weed thinks everyone has forgotten all about her birthday, just then everyone comes out of Slowcoach's house wearing party hats and attaching a banner with a picture of Weed on it to the fence. Weed is surprised and thanks everyone and Slowcoach gets out his poem ready to read it, but before he can, Whoops gives Weed the compost he has made. Slowcoach tries again but Pry and Whimsy give Weed the necklace they've made. Slowcoach tries again but Tad starts telling his jokes. Weed's birthday surprise is in full swing but there is no sign of Bill and Ben. Scamper and Boo do their dance and Weed thinks they are clever. Weed notices that Bill and Ben aren't there and asks everyone if they've seen them, Slowcoach thinks the flowerpot men have forgotten all about Weed which makes her feel a bit sad. Just then, a large present walks towards the bottom of the garden making everyone feel a bit frightened, the present stops and Bill and Ben pop up shouting happy birthday, throwing streamers around and pulling party poppers. Everyone is relived that it's only Bill and Ben and Weed is happy that they remembered her birthday. Slowcoach tries yet again to read his poem but everyone else starts singing for Weed and Bill and Ben give her a kiss. Everyone sings and dances until they are quite tired out but they all agree that it is the best birthday surprise ever. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Scamper * Boo * Whoops * Ketchup * Pry * Whimsy * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Scamper, Pry and Whimsy Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert